pumpkinsvsmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Bosses are the most powerful enemies. Protection of the Territory Boss the boss in Protection of the Territory is the pumpkinhead ghost. Abilities:avoid Bombs, break protection from the distance. Strategy: You can use a pile of pumpkins to stop it from using its ranged attack. This should prevent it from breaking your protection. You can use your props to kill the other randomly spawned monsters. When the boss shoot out a ball, you can shoot at it and the ball will not be able to break your protection. This is a fairly easy boss to defeat, and most beginners should be able to defeat it. The Mummy Returns Boss the boss in The Mummy Returns is the big mummy. Abilities: teleporting, summoning monsters Strategy: You can use pumpkins to hit the boss. An expert should be able to reduce its health gauge for a quarter. If the boss summoned monsters from a portal, you should defeat the newborn monsters with the boss, by using the pumpkins. If the portal that summoned the monsters are close to your protection, you can use bombs to defeat them. Before the boss teleports, it always releases a green aura, and if you hit it with pumpkins, the boss will not be able to teleport, and it's movement will be halted. In this case, you can prevent the boss from teleporting, and you should be able to kill it. This boss is much more difficult than the first boss, and beginners will need to try a few more times in order to defeat it. Mayan War Boss the boss in Mayan War is the voodoo machine. Abilities:crash pumpkins from distance, break protection from distance. Strategy:Use pumpkins to halt the boss' movement, and to deal damage. You can use the rainbow pumpkins plus a super pumpkin combination to hurl lots of damage to the boss, while you can use the props to defeat the other randomly spawned enemies throughout the boss wave. This boss is quite powerful, and skilled players may need to try a few more times to defeat it. Castle Tomorrow Boss the boss in Castle Tomorrow is super cyborg. Abilities:crash pumpkins from distance, super ruining protection laser, teleporting. Notes:Super ruining protection laser doesn't only destroy your protection of one line in one hit, but that laser can also destroy your line of pumpkins behind the protection. You are advised to destroy the laser before it hit your barrier, or this will destroy many of your pumpkins, and you won't have enough pumpkin to destroy the boss and the enemies. There are also enemies that will spawn throughout the boss wave: Zombies, Fat Zombies, all kinds of Mummies. Strategy: Using lines of pumpkins to hit the boss and the other normal enemies, this can make the boss keep reversing, so it cannot use the laser to hit your barrier. Also, you can sometimes use bombs or mines to hurt the boss, halting its movements and render it unable to shoot its super ruining protection laser. Also, look out for other randomly spawned monsters throughout the wave. They may pose a deadly threat if they go unnoticed. The attack power of an Armored Mummy is extremely large, and it can break through your defense with ease. With the boss distracting you, they can easily wade through your pumpkin defenses and overwhelm you. This boss is significantly more powerful than the last boss. Experts may face difficulty to slay the super cyborg. Snow Empire Boss the bosses in Snow Empire are two voodoo machines attacks from both sides Abilities:same as the one in Mayan War. They seem to be smaller in size, but they are actually as strong as the last one. Strategy: You should try to use pumpkins to stop a voodoo machine, while using bombs and mines to bombard the other one, render them unable to deal their attacks. You can sometimes use pumpkins or bombs to kill other randomly spawned enemies in the boss wave if you have enough time/ if you have enough props. In this way, you may be able to defeat the two monstrosities. But please remember to look out for randomly spawned monsters throughout the boss wave. Goblin Tanks were tough and they could pose a deadly threat armed with a ranged attack, while Armored Mummies could be able to overwhelm you by closing to your protection. The deadly combination would be enough to distract you from killing the boss. And with zombies acting as meatshields for the two bosses, this boss wave could be extremely difficult to break through. And after the players go past the brutal waves of monsters before the boss wave, most of the props will be used up before reaching the boss wave. This made the bosses even more difficult to defeat. These bosses and the randomly spawned enemies are an extremely large threat to defeat the level. This is the most difficult level in the game, and almost no players can past through this ultimate challenge. Only the most skilled and experienced experts can successfully slay the two bosses and finish the game. Good luck to all players trying to defeat this level, and congratulations to those who successfully beat it. Category:Monsters